Wardrobe Change
by Makoto Sagara
Summary: complete! We all know that Aya's wardrobe is in some need of some serious help. Well, Youji decides to take matters into his own hand to make Aya look GOOD!
1. The Burning

Wardrobe Change   
By Makoto Sagara 

Disclaimers: I don't own Weib, though I do lay claim to Youji and partially to Ken. ^_^;;; I promise no Weib boy was hurt in the writing of this fic, but afterwards, I have no idea. You'd have to ask them. ^^;;; This is told from both Youji and Aya's point of views. I hope I don't screw up Aya too badly. I'm not used to writing from his perspective. 

Rating: PG-13, depending on how much detail goes into this and how badly Youji can keep his mouth under control. >_Summary: Youji gets tired of Aya's hideous wardrobe and decides to do something about it. This fic was inspired by Aya's orange sweater. 

Pairing: None so far. 

~Aya~ 

Youji finally drug himself out of his bed. I looked at my watch. Noon. The Koneko would open in an hour. Bum! Omi and Ken had been up since 10 a.m., and I woke up at nine. Why did he get to be different, and sleep until whenever? So what if we had a late mission? We always have late missions. Youji is just a lazy, good-for-nothing. 

"How nice of you to join us this lovely Sunday afternoon, Yo-tan. What time did you finally get in last night?" Ken chirped behind his fifth cup of coffee this morning. 

No wonder you are so tired, baka. Who'd you sleep with this time? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Youji~ 

I woke up groggily. Looked at my watch. Ahhh, it's noon already. Bet Ran is loving this. Oh well, time to get up. I grabbed my robe, threw my smokes into the pocket, and lit one as I headed for the kitchen. 

What the hell is that smell? Ran must be cooking. He should leave that to someone who can, i.e., anyone but him. I shoved down the urge to puke and smoothly walked in towards the coffee pot. 

I poured myself a cup from the almost empty pot and sat down across from Ken at the table. I felt the usual "You're a lazy, good-for-nothing lay about" glare from Ran. Eh, he'd give it to me anyway. I let it slide and finished my cigarette. 

"How nice of you to join us this lovely Sunday afternoon, Yo-tan. What time did you finally get in last night?" Ken chirped at me. I hate chipper people! 

Another death glare from the maker of the obviously burnt concoction on the stove. 

"Four, I think. How many of those have you had, Hidaka?" 

"He's had five, and if he drinks anymore, he's staying outside to be trampled by the girls." Omi put in from inside the fridge. 

I snickered as I stood to pour another cup of coffee, and noticed Ken's face grow oddly calm. He stood up, and that's when I noticed his clothes. Sky blue ribbed top, skintight; black leather pants; and a hideous orange t-shirt tied around his waist. He was doing just fine till that ugly t-shirt. 

I snatched the orange shirt off his hips, faster than he could blink. Then, I gave him a big lazy smile. 

"If it weren't for moves like that, Kudou, no one would even know that you were an assassin." Ran finally spoke, icily. 

I turned around and winked at him. "I have even better moves that I'd LOVE to show you, if you are interested." 

"Go to hell, Kudou!" 

I looked at him. Red heads should never wear orange. He was in his outrageous orange sweater and some green pants. He looked like a fucking flower in the Koneko. "Already there, Fujimiya." 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing. Did you dress in the dark, Ran?" 

"What?" 

"You look like a sick flower." 

Omi started giggling, but ran out of the kitchen, to safety, before Ran could turn on him. At least he had some sense of style. He was wearing that green vest with those tan cargo shorts he likes so much. I helped him pick them out last year. 

Ken just sat down at the table, like he was watching the best thing on TV. 

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, Hidaka?" 

"Nope. This is more entertaining, anyway." He put his elbows on the table and propped his head in his hands. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Aya~ 

He comes in late, sleeps until noon, smokes in the house, and then insults my clothes. All this from the man who walks into a kitchen of men in a short black silk robe, which barely covers his lithe form? Where the hell does he get the nerve? 

"I got dressed in something comfortable that covers all of my body, unlike you." 

"Who said I was dressed yet? I just wanted a damn cup of coffee after I woke up. Last time I checked, that wasn't a capital crime. Though what you are wearing should be." Youji snapped back. 

"Oh, like you could do so much better?" 

"You bet. The clothes you wear should be burned and buried. They are hideous with a capital H!" 

"Fine! Then you can dress you, and leave me alone. Fuck you!" I stormed out of the kitchen to my room, and breezed past a still giggling Omi in the hallway. 

"Shut up, Taketori!" 

He stopped. Good. He knows his role. 

I walked into my room and slammed the door. Walking to the mirror, I looked at my reflection. What is wrong with what I was wearing? They matched, didn't they? Why do I care? Damn you, Kudou!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Youji~ 

Damn, I think I pissed him off. He even yelled at poor Omi, who didn't do anything but giggle like the teenager he was. Why was he so touchy? He can't handle the truth. Heh. Too bad. 

I poured another cup of coffee and headed off to my room to get changed for the day. The shop would be opening in about 20 minutes. 

I pushed open the door to my room and looked around. Clothes were in every available space of the room. The floor, my dresser, and the two chairs I had by the window were buried in clothes. Hmmm, maybe one day I should clean up… Nah. That would require caring. And that is something I just don't have right now. 

I picked through the clothes, and found a nice red top that covered most of my stomach and a pair of jeans that hugged my hips. They were clean. Nice. Looking at my reflection, I wondered what Ran would look like with the right shade of purple in a shirt to bring out those sexy eyes. Get that thought out right now, Youji. You'd need to surgically remove that sword from his asshole first. Oh well, hopefully we could get through work without killing each other. 

Found my boots and put them on. Walked out into the kitchen to see Ken searching for more coffee. 

"Remember what Omi said? You really don't want to have to deal with all those girls, do you, Ken?" 

"Um, not really." He backed away from the cupboard and the coffee pot, towards the table. 

"Where's Omi?" 

"After Aya yelled at him, he decided to go down and start opening the shop. I said I would stay up here in case Aya tried to come down there." 

"Alright, I'm going to go help him. You stay out of the coffee, and watch out for Ran." I headed for the stairs, which lead to the shop below. 

"Hey, Youji, why do you call him Ran, when he wants to be called Aya?" 

"Because Aya is a girl's name, and he's too much of a dick to be a chick." I winked at him. 

"Um, kay." He said confusedly. 

As soon as I entered the shop, I saw Omi sitting on the counter, wiping away tears. "Hey, kid, you didn't actually let that jerk get to you, did you?" 

He sat straight up and hopped off the counter, ready to strike. "Oh, it's just you, Youji." 

"Ok, that makes me feel loved." 

"Sorry. I was just worried…" 

"…That I was Ran. No problem. So, is there anything else that needs to be done before we open the doors?" I looked outside, and noticed that we already had "visitors". "I don't want to have to actually work while the jackals are here." 

Omi smiled and headed to the sink in the back room. "Like you ever want to work? The flowers in the front windows need to be watered." He came back in with a watering can full of water. 

"Gotcha. And I do work, but only when it is absolutely necessary." I gave him my best lazy smile. 

"Only you, Youji." 

"I know." I grabbed the watering can and started to tend to the poor plants in the windows, while Omi opened the doors. 

An hour later, Ran came down, with a shocked Ken following him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took me an hour to finally calm down from the blinding fury that I felt. Why was I so angry with Youji? I never let him and his antics get to me. Why was today different? 

I looked at my clothes again. The orange sweater was my favorite. Ok, the pants were a bit much, but I didn't really care about those. I stand behind a counter most of my time at the shop. Work clothes are different. All black. I looked again and saw a brown stain on both my sweater and jeans. Shit, I really should watch what I am doing when I cook, and I'm angry. It just doesn't mix well. I gave up trying to figure out why I was so angry,and had a brilliant idea. 

I came out of Youji's room and walked down into the shop. Everything was up and running fine without me. Must have been Omi. Shit, I should apologize. I'll do it later in private. I headed to the counter and looked behind me. There was Ken, with his mouth almost gaping. Then I looked at the other two. Youji was smirking and Omi was trying not to drown in his inability to speak. 

"Aya-sama, you look so good." I looked at who had spoken to me. One of Sakura-chan's friends stood in front of me with wide eyes and a shy smile on her lips. 

"Arigatou. Now, I have to go speak to Omi-kun, before his jaw breaks when it hits the floor." 

She giggled self-consciously, but moved out of my way. Damn, these girls are so annoying sometimes. Didn't they have somewhere else to be on a Sunday afternoon? 

Omi was still trying to find something to say when I walked over to him. "Problems, Omi-kun?" I asked slyly. 

"When did you and Youji-san switch bodies?" 

I laughed and grabbed an apron to start working on some arrangements that were going out later that day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, I didn't have to rip the stick out his ass after all. I looked at him and that's when I notice those were MY cream leather pants and blue shirt on Ran's sexy ass. Well, at least he matched and didn't look like a sick flower anymore. Now, he looked… Well, like a red-haired me. And damn good too. 

I heard Omi's question and had to snicker. Ran definitely wasn't acting like Ran/Aya today. He WAS acting like me. And here I was, acting all responsible. Hmmm. I think I need a vacation. I went back to watering the plants, dodging all the groupies in my way. 

"Ken, I have a couple of deliveries I need you to run out. Do you think you could stop looking dopey?" Omi said sarcastically. 

Ken shook his head, walked over to the counter, picked up a few of the orders and slips, and left the store. A few girls followed him outside to his bike. 

I made my way finally toward the counter on my watering. I looked over at Ran again. Even covered up with an apron, he managed to look damn good. Shit, I knew that I was attracted to him the moment I met him, but he is always so cold and rigid that I never thought anything about it really. I kind of like my interests to have a sense of warm. Like Ken, or Omi, if he was legal that is. But, then again, Omi is a little too innocent for my taste. Ken would be great, if he wasn't so damn straight. 

Yeah, I still liked women. In fact, Manx was still one of the sexiest women I knew, even with those socks and the dress. But, I'd be more than willing to help her dress herself. That is, after I helped her undress. That would be lovely, but my charm had yet to affect her. Oh, well. Her loss. 

He stood at the counter, arranging flowers for orders, with a frown upon his evil face. Damn, from this side of his face, he looked evil, attractive, and dangerous all at the same time. I like challenges like that. That's when I had an idea that might get me killed, but would be fun in the process. 

I put the can back in the backroom, and came in to work on some arrangements myself. I stood on the other side of Omi, as far from Ran as possible. Better to keep someone between us while he was dressed in my clothes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken was acting odd. I was kind of happy when Omi got him to actually work for a change. He was starting to make me uncomfortable with the way he was staring at me. Not that I would let anyone here know that. The girls made me more uncomfortable than the other guys I had to work with. They never took the hint that I wasn't interested in them. It's like they didn't care. What could I do about it, except hope that they went away to their homes? 

Ken left to make deliveries and it was normal for a while. Omi ran the register while I arranged flowers and Youji watered the flowers in the pots. I was into this arrangement of red roses, white carnations, and violets that were supposed to go out later today, when I felt a familiar pair of eyes on me. I looked over at Youji who was walking to the backroom. Hmm. I wonder if he is mad at me for wearing his clothes. 

His room is a mess. I had to step around these gigantic piles of clothes everywhere. How many clothes does one guy need? He has more clothes than Aya-chan did. Of course, she was a younger girl before the accident happened. This isn't helping my mood any. I went back to thinking about the flowers, when Youji came back and worked on some arrangements of his own. I snuck a look at him around Omi. 

He looked quite relaxed in his clothes. His pants were tight and low on his hips. His shirt was tight and cropped, almost a mid-drift but not quite that high. He really did look good. His unruly blond hair kept sliding into his eyes, and he kept moving it behind his ears. It was amusing, slightly. Why didn't he just tie it back like normal? I stopped staring at him before someone noticed that I was looking too interested in him. 

He has always been the laziest of us when it came to the shop. He did a good job, when he wasn't flirting with the under-aged girls in here all the time. He seemed to enjoy the laid back atmosphere of the shop. Even I tried not to be so uptight when were in the Koneko. Besides, I like plants, and flowers are really nice. 

My friends always teased me about the fact that I liked flowers. That was one of the things Aya-chan and I could do together at home. We had a garden, and it was very beautiful, mostly to Aya-chan's work. I just tried to help her out from time to time. I guess it helped me fit in better for this place. 

He seemed too at home with the plants and the girls crawling all over him. He was the only one who didn't seem appalled by the "visitors" that we had everyday. Must be because he is the most charming and they don't try to paw him. He has already told them all that they are too young for him. "I don't care about little girls who are under 18. Talk to me when you grow up." And yet, they still adored him. I couldn't blame them either. 

He was so damned arrogant when Manx introduced us. Leaning against the wall, his sunglasses resting on his nose halfway, lit cigarette on his lips, and a cocky smile on his face. He hasn't changed any since then. He goes out at anytime during the night and comes in hung over in the morning. He always looks like some beautiful woman just laid him. Damn him. If he weren't so cocky, maybe I'd let up on him a little. Why does he have to be such an ass? 

But he does dress nicely…. Ouch. Kuso. I just stuck my finger with a thorn off of one of the roses. Guess I should take that as a sign to pay attention to what I'm doing and stop daydreaming about Youji and his clothes… Shimatta, there I go again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was definitely distracted. He wasn't paying attention when he stuck that thorn in his finger so hard that it started to bleed profusely. 

"Omi, watch the shop while I take Sleeping Beauty here to clean out his finger that he stuck on the spindle." I grabbed Ran's hand and drug him, protesting loudly, to the sink in the backroom. 

Omi was giggling again. One day last week, I had caught him watching that stupid Disney movie on TV. I promised I wouldn't tell Ken and Ran about it, but this was too good a chance to pass on. I had to make a crack on both of them. He just stayed at the register, giggling and burning bright red across his cheeks. 

"Let go of me, Kudou!" 

"No, Fujimiya, your finger is bleeding. Even if it's not infected or dirty, you need a band-aid. You were getting blood on white carnations. I don' t think the little old lady who ordered that bouquet wanted blood-spotted carnations." I turned on the faucet and shoved his hand under. "Wash it. I've got to look for the first aid kit." 

"Fine." He had the nerve to snarl at me. This is the last time I try to act concerned for him. "Look under the sink." He added, nicer. 

There it was, sitting on the floor under the big basin sink. I grabbed it and looked for the band-aids and antiseptic. 

"You gonna dry your hands?" I asked him. 

He snatched a near-by paper towel and dried his hands. I handed him the antiseptic and ignored the obvious death glare he was giving me. He placed it on the deep cut, and looked at me expectantly. I helped him place the bandage on his finger. He just glared at me. 

"You could at least say thank you." 

"Thank you." 

"Now, was that so hard? It didn't kill you, did it?" 

He didn't say anything. Perpetual silence. 

"Whatever, you asinine jerk. I hope you have to have it amputated." I turned and started out of the storeroom. 

"Wait." 

I turned back around. "What?" I snapped at him. 

"Thank you, Youji." 

"Well, you have been a jerk. No, jerk doesn't begin to describe how you have been behaving. First, you jump on me when I come in for coffee. Then, you yell at Omi for giggling. Then, you come into the shop an hour late. Finally, you are wearing MY clothes. What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"I…I don't know." 

"Whatever. Just go back to being yourself and there wont be any problems. But, just for the record, you look damn good in my clothes." 

"You aren't angry?" 

"No. Just next time, you have to let me help you pick them out." I winked suggestively at him. 

Oh my god. The boy is actually blushing. 

"Did I actually look like a sick flower?" 

"Um, yeah. Look, Ran, you are nice looking, but don't wear orange or pink. That's just disgusting. It clashes. Ok?" 

"Sure. Another question… Why do you have so many clothes?" 

"Because I'm lazy. And I like to go out. So I buy a lot of clothes. When I leave here with big garbage bags, that's my dry cleaning. Not trash. Which is why I yelled at Ken the time he decided to "help" me take my "trash" out my room." I scowled. "Could you do me a favor though?" 

"Um, sure." 

"Stay outta my room when I'm not in there." I left him in the storeroom to be on his own. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day went by in a blur. The girls were there all day. Youji flirted. Ken tried to dodge them while he was getting the deliveries. Omi just manned the register and tried to make the most out of the limited space in the store. I just ignored them as best as possible while I worked. 

Finally, the time to close came. Youji, smooth as ever, managed to back the last of the girls out of the door while talking to them. Sometimes, I'm jealous of the way he can handle people. I took off my apron, and walked into the storeroom to get more water for some of the plants. An hour later, the store was all done and the four of us headed up to the apartment 

Ken, tired and worn out from having to dodge girls and run orders, trudged to his room. Omi headed to the kitchen for something to eat. Youji headed into the living room and lit another one of those nasty cigarettes of his. I headed to my room to think a little. 

I hadn't been attracted to anyone since my parents died. I haven't allowed myself to get close to anyone really. I have been obsessed with killing Taketori and trying to save Aya-chan. There hasn't been much to my life than that, except following Persia's orders, and trying not to go off and kill the other members of Weib before my mission was over. But, recently, I don't know. Youji has been getting under my skin unlike anyone else I have ever known. 

I wasn't even sure if I was sexually attracted to him or his attitude. But, every time he comes into the kitchen in his little robe, all the blood goes directly to my loins, and any rational thought I might have had before then is lost. Ok, so maybe I was a little attracted to him. He has that sexy lazy smile, and that "devil may care, but I sure don't" attitude. Maybe, just maybe, it was just him. I sighed. This will get me nowhere quickly. 

I changed out of the clothes that I borrowed from Youji, and changed into whatever I had lying around the room. Unfortunately, it was the orange sweater and jeans I had on earlier. I walked down to Youji's room, and knocked on the door. A muffled, "Come in" came through the door. 

I opened the door and tried to hand him his clothes back, but he jumped up and got in my face as soon as the door opened. I reached for my katana, but it wasn't there. Damn. It was with my coat in my closet. I was stuck to face him with no weapon, but my hands, and they had his clothes. Shit. Ran, could you be any stupider? 

"That's it, Fujimiya! We are gonna get rid of all that shit you call clothes. Now!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me back to my room. 

"Get off me, Kudou!" I hissed at him. "You aren't doing anything to my clothes." 

"Yes I am. I'm sick of seeing you wear that ugly sweater. And the pink hued button down too." He flung open the door to my room and stomped up to my closet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, so maybe I overreacted a little. But shit, I'm tired of seeing a perfectly attractive guy dress like an idiot. I mean Ken had better sense of style. Not to imply that Ken was stupid or ugly. Far from it. Damn, I'm going off on a tangent. 

"Youji, let me go now." Ran yelled at me. 

I dropped his hand and opened the closet. I almost yelled at him again. All sorts of oranges, reds, pinks, and other crap like that stared back at me. I also saw some stuff that was somewhat worth keeping, but I was trying not to scream at him. I wouldn't even give some of his clothes to my worst enemy, aka Schwartz. 

I pulled out all the really bad colors and threw them on the floor. Out with those orange shirts. Maybe Ken or Omi could do something with them. Out with the pink shit. Why would a man of 20 wear a pink button up shirt anyway? 

Then I went through the rest of his clothes. "Black is good. Blue is good. Whoa! An amethyst shirt, just like the one I imagined him in earlier. When did he buy this?" I handed him the shirt and looked at him demandingly. "Put that on, NOW!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First, he yells at me, getting in my face. Then, he drags me to my room and tells me he is going through my closet. Then, the throws ALL my clothes on the floor, except for the work clothes I have saved. And, finally he starts demanding I change, in front of him, like I was a child. But, what… He is imagining me in different clothes? Huh? What the… 

"Put it on, Ran, or I'll put it on you." He scowled. He really shouldn't. He looks better when he smiles, even if he does it at the damnedest times. "Fine. Then, I'll do it." He came up to me, and stripped off my sweater, knocking the shirt I was holding on the floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damn, he looks even better with no shirt on. Slim figure, lightly muscled chest and abs. It's just not fair. He is as near to perfect as anyone could be. With that pale skin and blood red hair, he was so… sexy. 

I shook my head and looked up into his amethyst eyes. They were shining and he has a slight blush across his cheeks and nose. He looked positively shy. I didn't think that he could ever be self-conscious. I sighed. "Ran?" 

He looked up slowly at my face. "Yes?" 

"You… should put on a shirt. I'm not done with… your wardrobe." I managed to get out without letting the images of pinning his sweet ass to the bed and fucking his brains slip out while I was talking. 

"Hn. Whatever." He turned and put on the shirt that had fallen to the floor. 

Ok, he looked great in that shirt. I had a feeling he would. Now, to get rid of those jeans he had on. 

"Do you have any leather pants?" 

"Yes." 

"Where?" 

"Behind my coat." 

I looked and sure enough, behind that trench coat he wears, there were a pair of black leather pants. I grabbed them and threw them in his direction. "Put those on then." I didn't look back. I guess I should give him some kind of privacy. 

After two minutes of rustling, and a series of grunts and curses, he finally was done. 

"Happy now?" 

I had to look now. Shit, I'm gonna die, but at least I get to see him in something fucking sexy. I turned. He was standing there with his usual death glare that I think is reserved for me and Taketori,under that wonderfully evil glare, he was in the clothes I had wanted to see him in for so long. All the blood in my body rushed to my groin and I had to remind myself that I was here for a purpose. 

"Much better." Was all I could manage. I picked up the pile of "clothes" off the floor, and headed towards the backdoor. Incinerator here I come. That's when I heard the footsteps behind me. A quick glance told me that Ran had decided to join me for the bonfire. Good. 

I threw them all in the incinerator as soon as I had the door opened. Then, I turned it on and watched the fire slowly consume all that was the worse part of Ran's clothes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THAT ASS!!!! He actually burned my clothes! What the hell was I supposed to do now? It's not like I actually like shopping for clothes. Now, I have to replace a good 2/3 of my wardrobe. I couldn't take it. 

"KUSO, KUDOU!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR? NOW I DON'T HAVE ANY CLOTHES." 

"Oh nothing. I guess I'll just have to help you out later, but right now, I'm going to cook something that is edible. You interested?" He smirked. He had the audacity to smirk. I could have killed the bastard at that moment. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" I glared at him. (MS: This is what Aya looks like when he glares: ¬_¬. Isn't he cute?) 

"Well, I guess tomorrow I'll have to take you shopping. Don't worry." He walked in the house. 

I can kill him in three seconds. I know I can. He isn't all that important to the team. Argh………….. 

I stalked into the house and headed to my room. I'll get him tomorrow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of part 1….. To Be Continued. 

Questions, comments, flames and other things are very welcome. ^_^ 


	2. The Morning After

Wardrobe Change Part 2 By Makoto Sagara   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Wei?, though I do lay claim to Youji and partially to Ken. ^_^;;; I promise no Wei? boy was hurt in the writing of this fic, but afterwards, I have no idea. You'd have to ask them. ^^;;; This is told from both Youji and Aya's point of views. I hope I don't screw up Aya too badly. I'm not used to writing from his perspective. Aya's POV will be in red. Youji's POV will be in blue.   
  
Rating: PG-13, depending on how much detail goes into this and how badly Youji can't keep his hands off of the sexy lil Fujimiya-san. _   
  
Summary: After burning all of Aya's really offensive clothing, Youji has decided to help him go shopping. Only problem is, what is REALLY going to happen between these two?   
  
Pairing: Aya & Youji   
  
THAT ASS!!!! He actually burned my clothes! What the hell was I supposed to do now? It's not like I actually like shopping for clothes. Now, I have to replace a good 2/3 of my wardrobe. I couldn't take it. "KUSO, KUDOU!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR? NOW I DON'T HAVE ANY CLOTHES." "Oh nothing. I guess I'll just have to help you out later, but right now, I'm going to cook something that is edible. You interested?" He smirked. He had the audacity to smirk. I could have killed the bastard at that moment. "What is that supposed to mean?" I glared at him. (MS: This is what Aya looks like when he glares: ¬_¬. Isn't he cute?) "Well, I guess tomorrow I'll have to take you shopping. Don't worry." He walked in the house. I can kill him in three seconds. I know I can. He isn't all that important to the team. Argh...... I stalked into the house and headed to my room. I'll get him tomorrow.   
  
I woke up groggy again. Damn, I need to stay in once in a while. One day, when I'm old and grey at 35. I sat up in bed and looked at the clock. Ok, it's 8 a.m. Ran might not be so moody today. Then what I did last night came back to me. No way he isn't going to be pissed. Shit. Then, I laughed. Today was going to be a VERY interesting day. I walked into the kitchen after I had put on my robe and grabbed my smokes. Ran was sulking and watching the little black and white television on the counter. Omi was. Here? Must have been a day off of school. Ken was looting the fridge to cook for everyone. He's got a great ass too. I shook my head. Cant keep thinking like that. Gotta get Ran some sexier clothes. "Ohayou, minna. So, Ken-kun, you think you and Omi could watch the shop for a couple of hours while I take Ran to get some clothes?" "Why does Aya need clothes, Yo-tan?" Omi asked quietly. "Because I burned most of them last night." I replied, nonchalantly. "That's why the incinerator has a huge pile of ashes in the bottom. I thought Omi was burning school papers again." Ken muttered from the fridge. "Hidaka, what are you fixing? A 20-course meal? Stop standing with the refrigerator open." Well the ice prince was awake. "Can't find the cheese. Oh, wait, here it is." He gave a sheepish grin and started cooking. "So, Ken, think you could?" I asked again. "Sure, no problem. Right, Omi?" "Right. Don't worry, we've got it." "And yet, I worry more." Ran stated icily. And that's how the morning went, pretty much.   
  
I hate shopping. I hate malls. I hate people. But most of all, I HATE Youji! How in the hell did he get enough nerve to BURN MY CLOTHES?! Fuck yes I was sulking. I was NOT looking forward to this little shopping venture. Especially not with Mr. I'm-so-damn-sexy-I-can-be-lazy-and-burn- everyone's-clothes Kudou. I want to kill him. Who gives a fuck about the team?! If I hadn't been so upset, I would have noticed that he was trying to imply something more than a shopping trip for the day. At that time, I didn't care. All I had left in my closet were my "work" clothes. I'm NOT Youji, I need to be covered most of the time. The morning was actually stomach-able. Ken and Omi chattered about some movie that they were going to see soon. Youji sat and smirked. Damn him. I just sat there and picked at the plate in front of me. I wasn't hungry. "Ok, I'm gonna take a shower and get dressed. I'll meet you in the shop in about 30 minutes, Ran." Youji breathed. "Go to hell." I said, coldly. "I love it when you talk like that to me, baby." He winked suggestively. Omi snickered at our exchange. A glare fixed that. I walked back to my room like a condemned man. I should have said something to him. Now, I'm stuck. If I don't appear downstairs in a half hour, he'll come looking for me. He'll cause a scene. Shimatta. I plopped ungracefully on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Then, a random thought occurred to me. Maybe, just MAYBE, Youji had missed some of my regular clothes. I ran to my closet and searched through it furiously. There is no way that lazy man could have been thorough THIS time with his "helping". All I saw where a few shirts that would be manageable, and my black jeans and leather pants. Grabbing something that wouldn't be too revealing, I changed quickly out of my pajamas. Why was I hurrying? I don't want to go shopping with him. I don't even want to leave the house today. But, here I was, rushing to change my clothes. What the hell was I getting myself into? A soft knock on my door interrupted the little inner tirade. "What?" I snapped. "Aya-kun, Ken needs your help with a customer." Omi said softly. "And you two want me to trust you to run the shop the WHOLE time I'm gone? What is it?" "Some beastly woman is demanding that we get you." "Fine." I briskly walked to the door and went down to the shop. Ken was talking to a very upset woman. "He's the one who promised me that it would be available." She yelled, pointing directly at me. "He told me this, YESTERDAY." She turned to face me. "Young man, where is my arrangement? I ordered this a week ago, and when I came by yesterday, you reassured me it would be finished for pickup today. And now this boy," pointing at Ken, "tells me he has no idea what I'm talking about. I did not ask for incompetence. I wanted you to service me. Not some wet-behind-the-ears child." I sighed deeply. "I'm very sorry, Ma'am. Your arrangement is finished. I made sure of it myself." I walked back into the storeroom and pulled out the horribly clashing bouquet that I had forced myself to work on from the fridge. I gave the ogress her flowers, and even took 5% off the price. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."   
  
"Hmph, well, I suppose it is nothing really." She left. Thank kami. "Ready to go yet, Ran?" Too early to be relieved. Hell had just come to earth right then.  
  
I guess I was enjoying torturing him a little too much. It was too much fun to relent now. Besides, I had all day to get under his sexy little skin. Oh, the possibilities. I showered as quickly as possible. Cold water was the only way I was going to be able to get dressed, but that didn't mean I was going to bask in it. Running to my room, I saw Omi slink down the stairs after a very unhappy looking Ran. Wonder what's going on. I heard the shrill call of a very impolite woman, and decided it was none of my business. That's probably why they called Ran in the first place. As I came down the stairs, dressed for the day in tight blue leather pants and a white cutoff tank, I saw a very ugly woman leaving the store with an even uglier bouquet of flowers. I shuddered at the sight and then looked around the shop. Everything was in it's sickening order. "Ready, Ran, or do I have to drag you?" I asked in my nicest voice. His reply was a growl, but he walked to the door, slowly, as if he were walking to his funeral. Today would be very long if he kept this attitude up. I followed him out, as jovial as I could, and walked over to my jeep. We hopped in it, and I tried to figure the first place to go. "The mall or a nice small "specialty" shop first?" I asked out loud. "It's early. The mall shouldn't be too crowded for this." Ran replied angrily. "Evidently, you have no idea about the mall, especially if Omi staying home today is any indicator. It's gonna be crowded any time today." "Fine let's get this over with. You know I'm going to kill you later." "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You say that all the time. You're getting as bad as that Heero guy on Ken's show. If you were going to do it, you would have. Plain and simple." I smirked at him. "Omae o korosu." "Promises, promises." I hit the gas and sped off towards the mall. He was silent the whole trip. I tried everything I could think of to get him to say something besides he was going to kill me. I turned the radio up full blast. I sped and wove through the traffic. I even placed my hand on his leg. All that one got me was slightly bruised fingers. Heh, oh well, wait till the mall.   
  
The trip was unbearable. He was singing at the top of his lungs to the blaring radio. He was driving like a maniac. He even had the balls to touch me. He wouldn't be doing that anytime soon. Not after I almost broke his hand. I had to smirk a little at that one though. The most confusing part for me was when he touched my leg, a tingling sensation took over my whole body. I didn't want to enjoy his touch, but the reaction my body had was most aggravating. Thank kami I was sitting down. I don't think I could have taken it if he started commenting on my erection. This day was going to be way too long for my taste. The mall was just as crowded as he promised it would be. An HOUR to find a parking spot. Ridiculous. I think it's why I just don't go to malls. Ok, so we parked, in the boonies I might add, and then had to trek all the way to the front doors. Youji just had to stop to smoke a cigarette. Disgusting. Finally finished with his cancer stick, we went into the over-populated building. The first store was something called Hot Topic. Youji looked like he was in heaven. I tried to get out as soon as possible, but he grabbed my arm and drug me back in. "I'm not buying anything in here. In fact, I'm not touching anything in here." I gave him my best glare, daring him to contradict me. "Yes, you are. If I have to strip you, you are going to try some of this stuff on. Now, stop behaving like a baby and act like a grown.nice looking." He shook his head for a second. "Man." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Loads of leather, black velvet, punk t-shirts, and all my other favorite kind of clothes. It was paradise. And with Ran here, it would be more enjoyable than usual. I really think I must have done something excellent in my last life to get all this superb treatment now. Even though, I won't make it through this day, I think I can officially die content. ^_^;;; Usako, the delicious attendant who I took out last week, came over. "Kudou- san, how nice of you to come back. And, you've brought a delectable friend with you this time." She flashed Ran her famous 1000-watt smile. "Now, what can we do for you today?" Oh, the fun was just about to get started. I had a feeling that today was going to be the most interesting day of my life. I have lived 26 years, and this one is the most memorable.  
  
Sorry that this chapter didn't get to any action really, but I think the next chapter should be much more interesting. I promise to make it really good for all the good little readers out there. ^_^;;;; ~ MS. 


	3. Shopping Hell and Heaven

Wardrobe Change Part 3  
By Makoto Sagara 

Disclaimers: I don't own Weiß, though I do lay claim to Youji and partially to Ken. ^_^;;; I promise no Weiß boy was hurt in the writing of this fic, but afterwards, I have no idea. You'd have to ask them. ^^;;; This is told from both Youji and Aya's point of views. I hope I don't screw up Aya too badly. I'm not used to writing from his perspective.   
Rating:  R  
Warnings: Language, Lime, exhibitionism….    
Summary:  Youji has taken it upon himself to give Aya's wardrobe a make over.  The shopping experience continues.  
Pairing: Aya & Youji 

A/N: Yes, Aya CAN WEAR RED! Just not all the time, and orange and red have NEVER, and I repeat, NEVER matched. The artists who made that mistake should have been hurt. Very badly, and with sharp objects. As long as the red is a tasteful shade anyone with red-colored hair can get away with it. It's just not any everyday thing. And I wouldn't suggest that someone with hair the same color as Schuldig wear orange OR red. *shudders*

~ Youji 

Loads of leather, black velvet, punk t-shirts, and all my other favorite kind of clothing. It was paradise. And with Ran here, it would be more enjoyable than usual. I really think I must have done something excellent in my last life to get all this superb treatment now. Even though I won't make it through this day, I think I can officially die content. 

Usako, the delicious attendant who I took out last week, came over. "Kudou-san, how nice of you to come back. And, you've brought a gorgeous friend with you this time." She flashed Ran her famous 1000-watt smile. "Now, what can we do for you today?" 

I heard a growl come from Ran's direction. I turned to see him snarling. Geez, the guy can't even take a compliment. I whispered to him, "Ran, we are in public. There are witnesses, and besides, you don't have your katana." I then looked at Usako. "He needs new clothes." I gave her a wink. 

Oh, the fun was just about to get started. I had a feeling that today was going into the Youji's Most Memorable Moments category. Damn…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~ Aya 

I.  Was.  In.  HELL.  The mall was bad enough.   Add in that I was there with YOUJI, of all people, a man who loved shopping enough that the salesgirl knew him by name, and the bastard was FLIRTING with her, wasting time as if replacing my entire wardrobe wasn't going to take long enough as it was--!  And if Youji didn't get his ass moving and get this OVER with, I was going to SEND him there personally.  Direct by katana express.

I looked over at him, and the baka had a devilish gleam in his eyes.  Great, what the hell did he have planned?

He walked over to the wall and started pulling shirts down.  I swear I hadn't even heard of any of the bands these were supposed to be for.  Who the hell is the Grateful Dead?  And why was it so important to have a shirt from an American band in my closet?  I had to ask.  

"Why are you making me get something from a band I have never even heard of?"

He spun around.  "You've never heard of the Grateful Dead?  Oh, man this is great.  Not only does this count as a shopping expedition, it's a music class.  The Grateful Dead is one of the best rock bands that came out of America in the 70's.  And you must have a shirt of them to make your life complete."  He smiled and pulled more shirts down.

I watched him carefully, but not happily, as he searched the walls and racks for clothes.  I noticed that he stayed more towards the darker end of the spectrum.  I don't think I could have handled it if he got a baby blue ANYTHING.  I might forget that we were in public.

"Ok, that's all for this store, but you have to go try these on.  I want to make sure they fit."  He lead the way to the back of the store and opened the door to one of the changing stalls.  "In you go, Ran." 

I glared at him.  The jerk was just overly excited.  "Why are you so fucking happy?"

            He gave me a wink and didn't say a word.  He slammed the door shut and started handing me clothes over the top of the stall door.

I snatched the proffered garments, and stared around the little cube I was stuck in.  There was no window, and no vent on the ceiling.  The only things in there were a mirror, a bench, and few hooks to hang the clothes. I really was stuck in here, unless I gave into his sadistic plan.

Sighing quietly, I grabbed the first few shirts and looked them over.  I quickly discarded a few.  I don't do giddy slogans, or anything that makes me look like some stupid teenager. I tried the shirts on.    They were form fitting and snug, and they clung to every inch of my chest and stomach.

"Let me see, Ran.  That's why I'm here, dammit."

"No," I growled, making sure he understood that I was fully capable of dressing myself, and that he was still going to PAY for this later.

 "Don't make me come in there."

He…. He-he wouldn't…. No, he WOULD!  "Fine," I snarled.

I opened the door slowly and waited for his reaction.  He didn't say anything, but the smile died on his lips as he began to gawk at me.  He was staring really hard.

The way he was looking at me made my heart race, and I knew that I was starting to become hard just from the glazed over look in his eyes. After a few moments, however, it became disturbing.

"What? What the hell is it, Kudou?"

He shook his head.  "Nothing.  They fit nicely, considering they are all the same size and style?"

"Yes."

"What's up with those shirts there?"  He pointed to the discard pile.

I glowered.  "I will NOT be wearing those in any lifetime, let alone in this one."  I slammed the door shut on him.  

"Ran, sometimes you can really kill a good mood."

Fine, then maybe this trip won't last as long as I originally thought, I said mentally.

I took a few steps over to the bench and sat.  My heart was still  pounding, and the unmistakable stir in my pants was starting to ache.

"Try some of those pants on.  As soon as you do, we can pay for the clothes and head for the next store."  Youji said, his voice dripping with amusement.  He is so going to pay for this.

I looked at the so-called pants that he had given me.  They looked like the ones that were currently gracing Youji's hips, and the ones I had "borrowed" from his closet yesterday. Those hadn't been too bad, and they felt kind of cool, but after a while, they got hot.  Leather isn't as fun as people think it is, no matter if it is soft, black, and hugs every contour perfectly.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror, and started to try on the pants.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~ Youji

He was so goddamn hot in those shirts that hugged every muscle and ripple in his chest and stomach.  When Ran emerged from that dressing room,  I forgot to breathe, let alone think.  He broke my reverie, and I got back to business.  I couldn't wait to see that tight, sexy ass of his in a pair of pants that fit all too well again.

I heard rustling, and he was muttering a few curses about how ridiculous it was to be wearing these pants, since they would only be like wearing another hot layer of skin.

"Ran, if I can hear you bitching, I'm sure the woman next to you definitely hears you."  I snorted as I heard no sound in the stall for a moment. 

"I-I-I'm sorry, ma'am," he called quietly.

The woman stepped out with her clothes.  "It's cool, man.  Just next time, don't use so many curses on one pair of pants.  I mean, what are you gonna use for the next one?"  She winked at me and went on her way.

The door to his changing room opened, and he was standing there in the best of the bunch.

"So?" he asked, obviously more than annoyed.

"So?"   I asked back.

"Is this fine?  Because I want to get back to your jeep, so I can murder you in private. "  He was seething.

"They're great.  Do they all fit like that?"

"Yes.  Now, I will put my REAL clothes back on, and we will leave this living nightmare."  He slammed the door shut, and I could hear him swearing as he changed back into his own clothes.  He appeared a minute or so later, and threw the ones he didn't seemed interested in at me.

I handed the pile back to Usako.  "I'm sorry about my friend.  He's rather anti-social."  I winked, and she blushed a little.

"Well, that's ok.  Did you find everything you had hoped for?"  She gave us that charming smile again.

"Yes, thanks.  The ones that we want, Mr. Iceman has."

She giggled.  "Well, I'll just ring you up now."  She was quiet while the purchase was occurring.  "That'll be ¥45,966. "

"What?"  Ran asked, stupefied.

"Your total is…" she started.

"I heard you.  That is outrageous."  He was about to start sputtering.

"Not really.  It's cheaper than when I come by myself."  I whipped out my credit card, and she took care of the rest.  "You will just have to pay me back later."  I winked at him.

Usako handed him six bags with his nicely folded new clothes.  I smirked.  He looked totally lost with all those bags.

My stomach growled.  Looked like it was time to get something to eat.  I looked at my watch.  We had been in there for over two hours. 

"Let's get something to eat before we continue.  It's almost noon now.  If we take an hour to eat, then we will have about four or five hours before the GOOD stores close." 

"Four or five hours?" he snarled. "Do you think you will live that long?"

I headed over to the food court and waited in line at the pizza place.  I didn't wait for Ran to make up his mind, but I had advanced in the line by the time he appeared next to me.

"Make it a large and don't get anything disgusting like green peppers or olives."  He stalked over to a booth and dropped his collection of bags.  Someone was NOT happy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~ Aya

I really HATE him.  He is entirely TOO chipper over this whole ordeal.  This is not how I wanted to spend my day, and yet, here I am with SIX, count them, SIX bags of clothes.  And to make matters worse, he was making us stay in this crowded hell house to eat.  I have a headache.

He appeared at the table with a large meat pizza.  He at least had the consideration to do as I requested.  The steam rising signified that it had just come from the oven, and the aroma made my stomach growl.

Youji set the food down on the table, and then walked back to get the drinks.

"I got you water, because I know how you feel about soda and fruit juices." He smiled.

I glared at him.  "I would thank you, but I wouldn't be out in this situation had it not been for you."  I took the first piece and began eating.

"You're welcome, anyway," he said sarcastically.  "I'm glad to see that you are taking this so well."  

"Shut up and leave me to eat in peace."

"Mr. Friendly rears his ugly face yet again."

I didn't even bother to respond to him, and ate another piece.  When he realized that I was serious, he just sighed and started in on his own part.

30 minutes later, the pizza had disappeared, and Youji seemed anxious to stare at the girls who were passing by.  A few of them actually walked up to the table to talk to him.  There was one who kept staring at me, but when I glared at her, she just blushed and giggled.  Onna!  I will never understand why they do that ridiculous thing.

After they left, Youji just gave me a look.

"What?"  I said.

"Why do you have to do that every time women appear?"  

"Because they are revolting when they blush and giggle…  Do they ever get over that?"

"I hope NOT.  I find them more attractive when they are shy."

I scoffed.  "Whatever!  Are you finished?"

He stood up.  "Yep.  Let's go, Ran."  He grabbed the pan and cups and walked away towards the garbage bins.  I stood and retrieved my bags.  I caught up with him as he turned the corner of the mall.  

He walked into a large department store.   What the hell were we doing in here?

"There are some things in this store that we won't find in the others.  That's the only reason we are here,"  he called over his shoulder.

That made some sense.

He proceeded to the men's department and started pawing through the slacks.

"What color do you prefer?  Black, navy, or tan?"

I was taken aback.  "You mean I get a choice this time?"

"Look, I could just grab you whatever, and just let you deal with it then.  I'm giving you a choice because slacks are different from leather pants.  If it weren't, then this would be a lot easier."  He sneered.

"For whom?"  I questioned.

"Both of us.  Now, what color?"

I gave in.  "Black and tan are fine."  He then began to thrust random objects at me.  He must have had at least 10 different pair of pants thrown at me.  "I can't carry all of these and the bags too, Kudou."  

He took a few of the bags from me, and then led me to the dressing rooms.  I followed him dejectedly, and then dropped the remaining bags at his feet.  An attendant approached and took them up from the floor.

"I will give them back to you when you are finished in here, gentlemen."

Youji flashed her a smile.  "Thank you.  Now, Ran, you need to make sure they fit."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~ Youji

He was taking the trip into the department store very well.  I gave him enough choices in styles to see which ones would work better on him, in both colors.  I smiled as he stomped in.  He was still protesting, but at least he had stopped bitching.

I turned to the attendant.  "My friend in there will need some help.  I'm going to go find some more things for him.  Please tell him that." 

She smiled.  "No problem, sir.  I will."  

I went to the shirts, and looked through a few of them, picking out nice deep blacks, reds, and blues.  I even found a few white shirts that he might go for.  When I returned, Ran was standing outside, in front of the large mirrors, glaring at his reflection.  He looked lost.

"Something the matter, Fujimiya?"

"Everything.  Why are there so many?  They all look the same to me." 

I looked him over.  The slacks he had on really hugged his shapely ass.  "Those look good on you.  How do the others fit?"

"I didn't like them."

"Then we'll get those."  I smirked.  "Now, I have some shirts for you.  Here."

He gave an astonished look.  "Red?  I thought you were mad at me for wearing orange?"

There was an unidentifiable noise from our cute little attendant.

"What?"  Ran just yelled at the girl.

"Sir, with your complexion and hair coloring, orange is the last thing you should wear.  I would also stay away from green, yellow, and pastels.  They will clash."  She gave another smile, and walked away.

"I agree.  Now, try those shirts on."

He fixed me with his patent death glare.  I proceeded to ignore him, winning the battle, and he snatched the shirts and returned to the dressing room. There was a lot of shuffling and grunting.  I could just imagine him taking his shirt off, exposing his pale chest and abdomen to the florescent lighting.  My body had a very predictable reaction to that line of thinking.

I was abruptly brought back to reality by a familiar presence. 

"So?"

I shook my head, and took a good look at the shirt hugging every muscle and curve of his upper body. I could see every one rippling and flexing and heaving as he took a breath. I took a deep breath.

"It looks nice. You should keep every other shirt in that style." How I ever got that many words out of my mouth with a raging hard-on, I will never know.

Fixing me with another glare, he stomped back into the stall. There was a loud thump, and I heard him curse.

"Ran?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~ Aya

I was not paying attention when I put this shirt on. I was too worried with getting this over. It wasn't until I was struggling to remove it that I noticed that I would not be able to get it off myself. 

"Shimatta," I growled at no one in particular.

"Ran?" Kudou must have heard me.

"Nani?" I was snapping a lot today.

"Anything wrong in there?"

"Iie." I just cant get this goddamn shirt off, but other than that I'm fucking peachy. "Nothing I can't handle on my own."

Evidently, he didn't believe me, because a few seconds later, he was trying to barge his way inside. I tried to keep the door from opening, but the damn asshole slid under the door. I thought about kicking him, but I would, technically, need his help to get rid of this shirt. Oh fuck it. I kicked him.

"Shit, Ran, you didn't have to kick me," he said, standing to rub his head, and looking at me. He started laughing. "D…don't… don't tell me that you can't get the shirt off."

"Fine, then I won't tell you." I turned my back on him. Suddenly, there was an extra set of hands helping me to remove the offending garment.

"Ran, how in the hell did you get this shirt stuck like this?" he asked, tugging the shirt free.

I turned, giving him yet another glare. "I don't know, but why in the hell are you in here?"

He was staring yet again, and while I found it degrading, part of my mind was all too happy that he was right there at that moment.  Before I had a chance to say anything else, he kissed me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~ Youji

He looked so… amazing just standing there in nothing but his pants, his hair totally a mess, and glaring. I couldn't help it. I kissed him before he said anything else to ruin the moment.

I wasn't really surprised when he pushed me off of him, and then punched me in the stomach. While it did hurt, I didn't really register the pain because my libido was starting overcome my sense of self-preservation. 

"What the hell did you do that for, Kudou?" he tried to growl, but it came out as a whisper.

I had to think this over carefully, or I would soon be dead.  To tell the truth, or to lie? Those were my options. I tried to unfog my mind and come up with something acceptable, but I couldn't find anything. So, I did the next best thing. I kissed him again, pining his wonderfully sculpted body against the mirror, my hands going around his waist. 

At first, I felt him resisting, trying to push me away. I didn't give up, and finally, he relented, one of his hands going around my waist, the other finding its way into my hair. I moaned as my erection rubbed against his own. He reacted by yanking on my hair, lightly.

I snaked my tongue out to glide across his deliciously soft lips, seeking entrance to the mouth that I had been dreaming about for months.  Slowly his lips parted, and I invaded that lovely mouth. He tasted of pizza, and yet there was an underlying taste that was undeniably different from anything else I had ever known.

I pulled away from him, dragging in mouthfuls of air. "Dear god, Ran." I looked at his face. His cheeks were flushed, lips kiss-bruised, hair still messy, skin sweaty, and yet, underneath it all, he was still scowling. I sighed, and awaited what he was going to do next.

What he DID do was not what I thought it would be.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~ Aya

After he kissed me the second time, I should have killed him, but I didn't. Instead, I gave into him, allowing him to touch me in ways I had only dreamed of before. Damn him, he had gotten under my skin that much. And my traitorous body was screaming for of his touch and kisses.

He pulled away from me, and whispered something that I didn't quite catch. I scowled, wondering what it could have possibly been, and why in the hell hadn't I heard him. He stood back and sighed. I knew he wasn't going to do anything, and my body was still yearning for his touch. 

So, I took the initiative and kissed him, in the same fashion he had me. I pushed him bodily against the door of the changing room, devouring his talented mouth with my own. I forced my tongue past his velvety soft lips, tasting the pizza and soda he had had earlier, and something else that turned me on even more. 

My hands took on a life of their own, traveling down his bared stomach. I quietly thanked him for wearing the sexy midriff. I had arrived at the fastening of his pants when there was a knock on the door I had shoved Youji against. 

"Sir, is there something wrong?" The attendant. The silly woman who had stuck her nose in my argument with Youji. 

"No, damn you. Go away," I snarled, moving away from a stunned, but happy looking, Youji. I growled in frustration. "I need to change, and there is hardly room enough for me to do so with you right there."

He blinked, his blond hair in the way of his green eyes. "Huh?" He shook his head. "You want me to leave?"

"I thought I had made that clear. I would like to get the hell out of this mall, and back home, where I can kill you in the privacy of my own house."

He smiled, turned, opened the door enough so that he could squeeze through, and shut it behind him. I watched him leave. K'so. I didn't want him to leave, but I really didn't want to have the attendant come back and ask us if everything was alright. 

I placed my flushed face against the cool glass of the mirror, and took a few deep breaths. When my breathing had returned to normal, I changed into my own long forgotten clothes. 

I slowly picked up the discarded clothing that I had "agreed" to getting, and threw them at Youji as I walked past him. I retrieved my bags from the attendant, and swiftly made my way towards the cash register. A few moments later, Youji came waltzing up near me, his stupid, cocky grin firmly planted across his face. 

We paid for the clothes, an amazing ¥41,219. Again, Youji whipped out his credit card, giving the smuggest smile I had ever seen. And that was saying something, considering how he gets.

I took the 3 bags that were handed to me, walked out of the store, through the mall, out the door, down to where I thought Youji's jeep was parked, dumped the collection of now nine bags in the backseat, and sat down in the passenger seat.  I was surprised to see that Kudou had not only not fought me on my hasty exit, but he had kept up with me, and was now climbing into the driver's seat.

He didn't look at me as he turned the jeep on, shifted into first gear, and sped out of the parking lot which now resembled something like a car lot. Youji did not turn on the radio again. He did not try to touch me. He didn't even speak.  He just drove. I vaguely noticed that he was headed in the direction of the Koneko, not towards any of those specialty shops he was drooling over this morning. 

Youji parked the jeep in its normal spot, still eerily quiet. I got out of the jeep, and grabbed all my bags out of the back. I was surprised when I turned around, and Youji was standing right there, hands out to take some of them. I handed him a few, and we both walked inside to the apartment over the shop. We kept walking until we reached the door to my room. 

I opened it, my heart pounding in my chest once again. We were alone. Ken and Omi where downstairs in the shop. We were alone, in my room. Damn my hands where sweaty. I jumped at the sound of bags hitting the floor, and spun just in time to have Youji tackle me to the bed, making me drop my own bags in turn.

The last coherent thought that crossed my mind was that maybe this day wasn't quite as bad as I had made it out to be.

Fin.


End file.
